


what may yet be proved

by sarken



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Episode: Comrades in Arms, Episode: Inga, F/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"C'mon -- see the movie. I'll buy you popcorn." What happens after Inga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what may yet be proved

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song "As Time Goes By," written by Herman Hupfeld.

The popcorn is cold and a little stale, and when Margaret presses a kernel against his lips, he remembers crackers and jam from a morning he didn't think he'd see.

He remembers other things, too: the taste of Scotch and peaches on her lips, the dirt in her hair, the throbbing in his leg as he stretched out over her. He remembers the whooshing waves of Oahu and the moment he first felt something for her.

He leaves her with the popcorn during a scene in the café.

 

She finds him with the gin. Not the swill from his tent, but the real stuff, sitting alone in an empty Officers' Club.

"That's stealing, you know." There's salt on her fingers. She can feel it when she rubs them together.

He holds up a wrinkled scrip dollar. "You want some?"

It's not Japanese whisky, but it'll do.

 

He puts a nickel in the jukebox, but he lets her lead. She doesn't say anything, just dances him across the room. 

She tastes like popcorn and gin when she kisses him, and he wonders how long he'll have this ache.


End file.
